Nevermore
by Commandant
Summary: a short conversation between Raven and Yeager after you fight Yeager in Zaude Warning: spoilers


[[Just a short little thing I wrote to try to get the Yeager out of my system. It didn't work but I do like this piece. SPOILERS FOR ZAUDE, if you haven't played past the fight with Yeager there then you may not want to read this.]]

"Shining Fang!" Yuri's arte hit Yeager square in the chest, sending him sprawling across the ornate marble floor of the ancient shrine. Yuri readied himself to strike again, but the enigmatic figure did not get to his feet. He warily sheathed his sword, still breathing heavily, keeping his gaze fixed on the man who had just fallen. He took a few steps back, "Estelle, Rita, old man, you all alright?"

"I'm fine," Rita declared confidently even as Estelle was still healing her wounds. When Yuri gave her a questioning look, she restated louder and angrier that she really was, in fact, fine.

"I think we're all fine, Yuri," Estelle said, straightening out her dress. "Right Raven?" she looked over to the scruffy older man, who did not seem to be paying attention, as he did not respond.

"Hey old man, you in there?" Yuri glanced over at Raven. "Old man?" Yuri glanced over to where Yeager lay on the ground, then back at Raven. "Hey, go check and make sure Yeager isn't going to get back up when we turn our backs."

Raven glanced at Yuri, a silent gratitude in his eyes. He sidled over to where Yeager lay. "You still alive, ya poor bastard?" Raven asked as he dropped to his knees beside the fallen man.

Yeager looked up at him dimly, "come to finish me off?" he forced out a dry laugh, then instantly grimaced, his hand clasping the fractured blastia on his chest.

Raven averted his gaze, his hand unconsciously moving to the place on his chest where his own blastia lay concealed under his clothes. "No," he shook his head.

Neither of the two spoke for a minute, "You know, dying doesn't seem nearly as bad the second time around." Yeager smirked bitterly, as if he found the entire situation incredibly ironic. "I suppose it is because I know what to expect."

"What's up with Raven, Yuri?" Karol inquired; worried by the uncharacteristically quiet behavior Raven was exhibiting. He and the rest of the group were standing a ways away from the two older men, at Yuri's urging.

"Did Raven and Yeager know each other?" Judith asked, tilting her head in curiosity as she put a finger to her lips.

"Looks that way," Yuri answered.

Raven's brow furrowed, "How can you say that? You're just going to give up and die?" he yanked Yeager up angrily by the now bloodied and ripped fabric of his shirt.

Yeager retained his mordant composure; his usual look of vulpine amusement on his face, though the sly glimmer in his eyes had already begun to dull. "Funny you would be the one to say that, Schwann," he smirked.

Raven winced at the verbal jab, but recovered quickly, "This ain't about me! You've got a guild ta run, and yer girls ta look after!" He was now gripping Yeager by the shoulders, "did you forget about them? Who's gonna take care of Gauche and Droite?" he shook Yeager roughly to emphasize his point.

Yeager's face became serious, "So you honestly think I forgot about Gauche and Droite? All of this... was for them... for their saf-" his words were cut short by a coughing fit that spilled blood down his face, dyeing his shirt a dark red.

"What th' hell is that s'pposed ta mean?" Raven asked, and though the tone of his voice was incredulous, the volume was hushed. He loosened his grip on the dying man, instead supporting his upper body by putting his arm around Yeager's back.

The pale-skinned man was growing paler by the minute, and a thin layer of cold sweat covered his face. Raven noted how the taller man seemed so oddly small and frail in his arms.

"Schwann... promise me something..." Yeager's voice sounded dulled and quiet, as if it were coming from behind a wall.

"Sorry, Schwann ain't here... so this ol' man will have ta do." Raven responded, his face and voice sedate, showing neither anger nor remorse.

"Fine... Raven... promise me you... put a stop to that... bastard Alexei." Yeager's words came slowly, as he seemed to be finding it harder and harder to breathe.

"Well we were already plannin' ta do that, y'know."

Yeager grasped at Raven's jacket, barely able to grasp it securely, with almost all his strength gone. He looked Raven right in the face, his dark eyes still as transfixing as ever, even as the fog of death obscured them, "make him suffer... just like... he did to us... these past 10 years."

Raven nodded. He did not say anything more, his answer was obvious. The Alexei he had respected, admired even, as a young knight was long gone. He held nothing but hatred for this misguided monster Alexei had become. He knew Yeager felt the same way.

Indeed, the silent agreement seemed to satisfy Yeager. He smiled calmly, closing his eyes, "see you in hell, mein Freund."

Raven sat silently for a few minutes, watching the color drain from the dead man's face, feeling his slim hands grow cold, hearing his shallow breathing slowly turn to silence. He then gently laid Yeager back down to the ground, and got to his feet, "Sorry Yeager, but I don't plan on joinin' ya anytime soon. I made a promise ta these kids too." he smiled bitterly, "I'm sure I'll see ya there eventually," he then turned and walked back towards the group.


End file.
